


One dark path

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Remus Lupin, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Blood and Injury, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Remus Lupin, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hurt Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin is So Done, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “You should have left him with his real family.” He growled, Dumbledore froze as he stared the wolf.“What are you talking about?”“You know exactly what I am saying.”
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 48
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter 1

They had gotten word that there was an attack on Privet Drive, but by the time they Order arrived, it was a blood bath. Doors were hanging off the hinges deep claws marks on the doors and walls, just standing in the cul de sac they could see the whole street has been attacked. The smell of blood and smoke choked the air the group breathed; one house was on fire and was just and burning brightly. “Oh, Merlin this is bad,” Tonk whispered as she put her hand to her nose.  
“I’ve never seen anything like this?” Arthur said swallowing a lump in his throat.  
“I have.” Snape said coldly “They didn’t know which one was Potter’s family home so they attacked them all, they were killing just for the fun for it.” Remus sniffed the air and felt his stomach churn at the mix of smells. He could also feel Moony under his skin react to the smell of blood that it was making him feel antsy.  
“This was Fenrir’s work.” He growled as he turned and run towards Number 4.

Remus stood in the Dursley’ home feeling his heartbeat fast and hard that he is afraid that it was going to burst out of his chest. He had to let Moony help him find his cub, his eyes open to show they have turned amber and he started to move thought the remains home of the Dursley following the trail of blood and the faint heartbeat he could hear. Severus followed hind him turning to see the three bodies in the living room, they were torn apart from what Snape could se. He quickly followed the wolf into the kitchen where they find Harry laying on the floor in the kitchen in a pool of his own blood. “Harry?” Remus rushes over to the teen and knelt down above him and gently rolls him onto his back. He could see the bite wound on his shoulder making him whimper as he pulled the teen into his arms. “He had been bitten.” The wolf whines as Severus kneels in front him and takes his wand out and started to start to try and heal the teen.   
“Either Fenrir is losing his touch or...”  
“He left him alive on purpose to infect him, to brag about it.” Remus whispered as he kissed the top of the teen’s head “It’s what he does.”   
“The Dark Lord would have wanted him dead; he will have Fenrir’s skin for not completing his job.” The potion master muttered, he then pulled potion out of his pocket and then helped Harry drink it. “It will help with the pain and let him sleep as well as heal his wound.”   
“Thank you, Severus, thank you.” 

He stood up and walked out the house holding Harry tightly in his arms as he stood looking at the group. “Is he....” Madeye asked as he looked at the limp form of the Boy Who Lived, the rest of the Order watched looking fearful at the thought of the teen could be dead.   
“No he is not dead; he has just being Fenrir’s plaything.” Severus said, “We have to get him to St Mungo’s...”  
“No, we can’t!” Madeye growls quickly, the group stared at the man with wide-eyed and all started to talk to him at once. Until Madeye shouts at them to shut up, they stood in silence as they stood staring at him.  
“He had lost a lot of blood and needs to be looked at by a Med-witch!” Remus snarled, Moony was close to lashing out as his pup was injured.  
“We can’t let word get out that Potter has been attacked or that Fenrir and his pack have murdered a whole street just to find one boy. We will take him back to Grimmauld Place and have Poppy come and look at him.” Remus just stared at him as if the man was insane before looking down at Harry who whimpered in his arms.   
“Poppy will tell you what I’ve told you to get him to St Mungo’s Madeye, the boy has been attacked by Fenrir Merlin knows what else that beast has done to him. He needs...”  
“He has been bitten by a werewolf. What do you think will happen if we took him there?” Moody said to them “It will be all over the paper everyone will know that he is infected.”

They didn’t win the argument Harry ended up being taking back to Grimmauld, Remus wouldn’t leave his side even when Molly wanted to fuss over the injured teen. Dumbledore arrived with the Med-witch she was spitting venom at the headmaster as they walked into the Sirius’ room. She took one look at Harry before rounding on Dumbledore she didn’t win the argument either Harry stayed put, she spent hours in Sirius room with Remus and Severus to try and help Harry the best he could.

When she finely left the room the sun was rising again and she looked drained and was ready for a fight. “Well?” Dumbledore asked when the med-witch finished her work.   
“I’ve done what I could; Me Potter will be out for a while longer.” She snaps,  
“Is he infected?” Molly asked   
“I would say so; there is more than one bite on his body. By the looks of it, he has been bitten over and over again and healed after each bite apart from the last bite. Someone was making sure he was infected.” She saw the look Dumbledore’s face it was in disgusts, she could only imagine what was going through the man’s head, the new of his weapon being a wolf. Poppy also notices the look of disgusts on Molly’s face; Poppy rolled her eyes wishing she could slap the two. “I would leave Mr Lupin with him...”  
“I don’t...” Dumbledore started to say but she stopped him.  
“Look you have already threw your weight about; stopping him from going to the hospital there is a chance he will never be able to speak unless his wolf heals it. If you took him to St Mungo’s when you were meant to then we wouldn’t be having this problem. He is a wolf there was nothing I could do about that, he will needs Mr Lupin’s helps.” She snapped at him, Molly takes a step back at the angered Med-witch.   
“What about his voice?” Dumbledore asked trying to change the subject. Poppy sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose feeling a headache bloom behind her eyes.   
“Yes there is a silvery scary on his throat I think these are one of the bites that have been inflicted on him before the forced him to drink an inferior healing potion that healed his wounds but left scars, but because of the second bite overlapping one they just badly healed it scared his larynx. I’ve done my best but your refusals to take him to St Mungo’s will only make things worse.” She snapped “The only way he will get better if Mr Lupin becomes his...what do you call it...”  
“Alpha,” Remus said as he stood in the doorway.

All eyes turned to wolf leaned against the door frame he looked angry his eyes were still a golden amber. “That is out of the question!” Dumbledore yelled Remus raised an eyebrow as he looked at the old wizard as his face started to turn red with anger.   
“I’m not giving you a choice.” The wolf growled as the old wizard rounded on him “My cub is hurt, he was meant to be protected this is what you told us, they won’t find him you said. He is better off with his mother’s family those were your words.” Remus growled again as he blocked the door, his whole behaviour changed he didn’t seem like the Remus they know. His eyes were alive burning bright with amber that had the older wizard taken back. “You should have left him with his real family.” He growled, Dumbledore froze as he stared the wolf.   
“What are you talking about?”   
“You know exactly what I am saying.” He pulls back and stood back in the door.  
“Remus...”  
“Do you know what Fenrir did to him? I know because I lived thought it myself, I have seen the aftermath on other. Harry is lucky to be alive, bitten 15 times used as a plaything it’s not something you can forget it’s a warning. He needs an alpha.” He turned back into the room and slammed the door in their faces, Poppy hummed as she turned and walked away going back to the fireplace.   
“Call me when he wakes up.”


	2. Chapter 2

Severus walked thought the doors into the Dark Lord’s hall; he stood there and as the red-eyed man looked him up and down. “What News do you have for me?” Voldemort asked as he watched Snape “Did you find the boy?”   
“He’s alive.” Voldemort looked at him his eyes widen in shock before he snarled as he stood up.   
“ALIVE! ALIVE THAT BLOODY MUT HAD ON FUCKING JOB!” He yelled Snape was waiting to be crucio as the Dark Lord seems to be getting angrier “What happens?” He snapped at the potion master.   
“It seems Fenrir used him as a plaything, he and his hunting pack bite him and then healing him before biting him again. The boy is in a coma.” He said, “Dumbledore is in hot water at the moment with a few from the Order when he wakes there is a chance he will be mute and a werewolf.” Voldemort perked his head up and something seems to be sparking in his eyes.   
“Werewolf you say?”  
“Yes Lupin and Madam Pomfrey believe he will be a werewolf, it would have to be a miracle if he wasn’t infected by Fenrir.” 

Voldemort was quiet as he brought his wand to his lips and taps it as he walks towards the potion master. Severus braced himself for a crucio as the pale face Dark Lord stood inches from him “This is could be a blessing, Dumbledore will not wand his weapon as a wolf.”  
“Yes it already seems he is turning from Potter, he has already tried to persuade me to give him a potion to end his life and say it is an accident.” Voldemort frowned at him and pressed the tip of his wand to Snaps’ shoulder as he tilted his head.   
“Why did you not jump at the chance?” He asked, he seemed amused by this and it made the potion master wonder if the mad man already knows.   
“I found out recently that Harry Potter is my son, mine and James Potter’s. I did not know until I was brought in to help heal him. I felt his magic connect to mine and that should only happen...”  
“Between family members.” Voldemort said “How sweet.” He hissed as a grin spread wider on his face. “What else should I know?” He asked,  
“Lupin had taken on the role as his alpha, he only lets those in he trusts into the room. Dumbledore can’t even set foot pass the door barrier the house won’t let them. I think this has soured the wolf option on the light side and once Potter learns of Dumbledore’s betrayal the boy will also turn away from the light.” Severus said this had the wand that was jabbing his shoulder removed as the Dark Lord moved away from him grinning from ear to ear.   
“Return to your son Severus tells me his progress...to the darkness.” 

Week later...  
Harry took a week to wake up and many worried he wouldn’t, but when he did he just laid there staring up at the canopy of the bed, he watched as the black and gold seem to swirl around each other before braking a part turning into birds. He listens to the room hearing a heartbeat and breathing of another close by, he could smell them and knew it was Remus that seems to calm the building panic if he could smell Remus then he knew he was safe. “Harry?” The teen turned his head and looked at the tawny-haired man move from the chair to the bed. He smiled softly as he sits next to Harry and moves to run his fingers through the teen’s hair.

The young wolf closed his eyes at the feel of the older wolf’s hand and sighed as he pressed his head into the hand. “Harry, what do you remember?” Remus asked   
“All of it.” He rasped out, his voice was little more than a whisper and it didn’t surprise Remus that it was just a whisper he has been unconscious. That would be the wolf part of Harry it would remember every part of his turning, he moves back and lets Harry it's up as he gathers the potion that Severus left for them.   
“Here theses for you when you wake up, I know the wolf would take care most of your body but you will still feel weak.” He said, Harry took the potion and sniffed it wrinkling his nose before downing it only for his nose to wrinkle even more.   
“No wolf’s bane,” Harry said to him, Remus frowned as he stared at him and then nodded.   
“No wolf’s bane.” He replied Harry had seen the pain that potion causes Remus than he promised himself that he would never take it if he ever becomes a wolf and Remus knew this. “I need to call Poppy is that okay pup? Or do you want to have a bath?”  
“Bath sounds nice.” He said, “With you.” He froze when he realised what he said and looked at the older wolf with a surprising look. Remus just smiled softly at him as he picked him up and carried him into the bathroom.

A little while later Severus entered the room and saw that Harry was sat up in bed with the med-witch hovering nearby. Harry turned to look at him and tilted his head, was similar to the way the Dark Lord had tilted his head weeks earlier and it unnerved him a little “Finally awake I see.” He closes the door where Harry could see Ginny Weasley trying to look in. “Has he been told?” He asked   
“That Dumbledore tried to get you to kill him? Yes.” Remus mumbled, “And you’re his father.”   
“That little bit of information I was going to tell him,” Severus growled as he watched the wolf just stare at him.   
“Is this coming to be a problem having you two in the room with him?” Poppy asked   
“No.” Both mean replied   
“Good, now first things first Harry can talk but his voice is just a whisper we will need to give it time to see if it improves. Second yes he is a wolf we all knew this was the outcome but I will just say it out loud now and let it sink in. Thirdly we need to move him from this house because Dumbledore has lost his marbles.”


End file.
